hellsing survivor
by andersonforever
Summary: todos los de hellsing estan en una isla donde tienen que competir por un gran premio ...pasen y lean se que es un pesimo resumen xD
1. Chapter 1

**bueno aqui les traigo este fic medio bisarro que hice xD que les apetece la idea de una competencia entre todos bueno dejo de hablar y les dejo el fic **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**odio tener que hacer esto y enfrentarme a la dura realidad de que no son mios los personajes pero pertenecen a hirano T-T **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1: llegan los participantes**

Una linda mañana en el mar del Caribe un crucero llevaba unas personas hacia una isla todo parecía normal hasta que se dieron cuenta de quién era los pasajeros

―_quien dijo que en el mar la vida es mas sabrosa…__―_dijo un hombre rubio con el pelo asta mas arriba de las orejas llevaba una musculosa blanca , un pantalón corto azul con flores blancas y unas sandalias este miraba al mar mientras descargaba todo lo que llevaba dentro estaba mas verde que una lechuga

―_y que lo digas amigo esto nos pasa por idiotas siguiendo órdenes de entrar a este estúpido concurso __―_dijo uno con una cola de caballo que le recorría el cuello , tenia un parche en el ojo , un sombrero hecho de paja , un pantalón corto verde militar y una musculosa negra y unas sandalias igual, tanto heinkel como pip estaban mareado llevaban mas de 3 dias en ese condenado barco los dos en rumbo hacia un concurso que los obligaron a entrar a todos tanto los miembros de hellsing , iscariote y millenium.

En el transcurso del viaje heinkel tubo que compartir el camarote con el capitán francés pip bernadotte quien entre los dos se hicieron amigos por una muy obvia razón las armas ambos amaban todo tipos de armas y se hicieron buenos amigos , mientras alucard fue obligado a compartirlo con sus dos mas grandes enemigos el capitán nazi hans y el cura alias el judas priest Anderson los 3 fueron amenazados por integra para que se comportaran y lo hicieron cosa que sorprendió a toda la tripulación , integra compartió el camarote con yumiko y seras , mientras los demás tuvieron otros

Tanto seras y yumiko tomaban sol en la cubierta mientras integra estaba relajada en la piscina , el dock y montana estaban en el comedor el dock escoltando al mayor y el comiendo peor que hijo de evacuado , tanto hans ,Anderson y alucard estaban en sus múltiples competencias para ver quién era mejor hasta ahora iban los tres 0 ya que siempre terminaban empate no importaba en que fuera , zorin y rip desaparecieron como por arte de magia no se las vio en todo el viaje hacia la isla , enrico fue atado por todos y tirado en la bodega para que no molestase a nadie todo era tranquilidad.

Esa noche ya era la ultima noche en el crucero mañana desembarcaban en la isla en el comedor todos estaban por comer asta que el capitán llego para darles un anuncio a todos ellos jamás vieron al capitán y se sorprendieron cuando se fijaron que era capitana

―_buenas noches a todos como saben es la ultima noche en este crucero todos saben nuestro rumbo que es un concurso por el que participaran por el primio de 40.000.000 mil millones de dólares yo soy su presentadora me llamo kris an…__―_dijo la mujer pero vio como Anderson le hacia señas para que se calle ella entendió eso

―_kris dust y mañana comenzaremos esto ahora por favor disfruten la comida y por cierto todos que tengan poderes especiales están prohibido usarlos en esto y lo digo por ti alucard__―_dijo kris mirando al vampiro este se iso el inocente

―_bien ahora ire diciendo sus nombres y iran tomando un papel de color de esta caja para saber sus equipos serán 3 en total asi que vengan por favor ―_dijo kris y dijo el primer nombre

―_alexander anderson―_kris miro al hombre alto acercarse tomando un papel que era de color rojo ―_alucard ―_diciendo eso el vampiro se acerco para tomar un papel miro a la presentadora con una mirada coqueta ella le dio una mirada de "saca una ves el maldito papel si no quieres que yo te empale "

Luego de un rato asi quedaron los equipos

Equipo azul

Alucard , integra , schrodinger , heinkel , pip

Equipo rojo

Anderson , yumiko , rip van winkel , seras , alhambra

Equipo amarillo

Hans , montana , enrico ,Walter , zorin

Al dia siguiente luego de desembarcar todos miraron una linda playa heinkel y pip casi saltaron para correr a la orilla ya que no dieron mas por vajarse Anderson y alucard hicieron una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero pero a Anderson se lo llevo la conductora para hablar con el "a solas"

―_que se trae esa mujer con el judas priest?―_se pregunto alucard mirando a integra quien ni atención le dio , alucard iva solamente con un pantalón corto rojo con murciélagos dibujados y su sombrero , mientras integra tenía un bikini blanco de dos piezas que resaltaba su figura

―_y yo como lo voy a saber? Ve y preguntale ―_dijo integra prendiendo un cigarrillo mirando la cabaña con la bandera de color azul

―_mejor dejamos esto para después ahora que tal si tenemos una caminata romantica por la playa condesa ―_dijo alucard coquetamente abrazando a integra y su respuesta fue que el apretón de las pinzas de un cangrejo en la nariz

―_sigue soñando vampiro pervertido…―_dijo ella mientras entraba a la cabaña

* * *

**naa bueno se que fue corto pero es el comienzo ya en el proximo pondre mas espero y les aya gustado asta la proxima **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: cambio de planes

Ya había amanecido en la isla donde todos estaban alucard se paseaba por aquí y por aya ya que como es vampiro duerme de dia pero casi no hace eso es mas se la paso espiando a Anderson para ver que pasaba con el y la conductora pero sin resultados lo perdió en la playa junto al barco , luego de unas horas luego de eso kris los despertó a todos para darles un reunió a todos en el comedor

―_bien primero que nada tengo dos comunicados uno señor Walter debido al examen médico aunque tiene buena condición física no podrá participar por su edad avanzada lo siento pero son las reglas aunque podemos darle trabajo aquí de mi ayudante para los eventos si le apetece?__― _dijo kris mirando a Walter quien asentía porque su salud era lo importante para el

―_claro acepto el trabajo __―_dijo Walter a kris quien suspiro de alivio ya que si no aceptaba la despedían

―_bueno el otro punto a tratar es que el cocinero renuncio y necesitamos a alguien para que cocine aquí alguien sabe cocinar?__―_pregunto kris y todos señalaron al dock quien estaba ocupado mirando una mosca

―_ah? A si si acepto __―_dijo el doc y kris acepto pero luego recibió una llamada del canal

―_ah?...si….si …..claro ….pero?...fui difícil acomodar todo para los equipos!...si….si ….entiendo….claro señor les dire…_―colgo kris y miro a todos ―_me comunicaron como ya que Walter y el dock no participan los equipos serán disueltos y sera un todos contra todos pero seguirán viviendo como están y en juegos de equipos armaremos cada uno individualmente y el ganador de este evento recibirá una cena gourmet para 4 personas esta noche no abra eliminación __―_dijo kris con cansancio por todo lo que paso

Luego de eso alucard fue a hablar con integra la encontró debajo de un árbol descansando este se acerco sigilosamente y puso sus manos dándole un masaje a integra no le dio importancia eso la estaba relajando , alucard aprovecho y paso sus manos por el busto de integra ella salto de golpe y le dio una paliza a alucard quien termino con la cara en la arena y su cuerpo siendo arrastrado por las hormigas

Mientras heinkel y pip jugaban voleibol con yumiko y seras para entretenerse mientras esperaban heinkel se desconsentro a ver algo raro Anderson caminando con la conductora por la playa muy juntitos que no vio para donde lanzo y le pego en la cara a pip

―_HEY! HEINKEL PRESTA ATENCION!__―_dijo pip con la cara roja mientras seras y yumiko rien por eso

―_miren __―_dijo heinkel a pip y las chicas quienes miraron esa escena de Anderson y kris ellos fueron para seguirlos pero los ruidos de los altavoces lo impidieron

―_por favor todos reunidos en el del campamento para la competencia __―_se escucho la vos de Walter por el parlante

Todos se fueron comenzar todos se encontraron anodados al ver absolutamente…nada…luego encontraron una nota que decía" su prueba será sobrevivir a mis multiples trampas el ultimo en salvarse ganara …con cariño kris"

―_sera una broma esto?__―_pregunto integra mirando absolutamente nada …solo el comedor , las cabañas y la fogata

―_es rarooooo!__―_grito seras cuando fue atada de pies quedando boca abajo mientras los demás los miraban luego el parlante sono diciendo "seras victoria fuera"

―_que paso aquí?__―_pregunto alucard sacandoce las hormigas del cuerpo pero luego una trampa lo iso caer en una fila de hormigas que se lo llevaban ―_NOOOO! OTRAVES! AMA! SALVEME!__―_grito alucard mientras era arrastrado por las hormigas hacia el bosque integra se iso la desentendida 

_―bueno nosotros nos vamos a ver que onda con el dock asi que adios__―_dijo heinkel poniendoce a correr con pip pero al entrar a la cocina encontraron a yumiko , montana , hans y maxwell acribillados con balas de pinturas

―_corran! __―_dijo yumiko a los otros dos quienes salieron corriendo despavoridos y chocaron con alhambra , rip y zorin

―_como sobrevivieron tanto?!__―_pregunto alhambra viéndolos quienes ellos solo siguiero corriendo cuando notaron como caia una red ellos salieron disparados luego de correr hacia la playa quedaron exhaustos

―_bien quienes quedan pip?__―_pregunto heinkel recuperando su aliento

―_pues schrodinger__―_se escucho el grito del chico ―_integra__―_se esuccho un "NOOOO" de parte de ella ―_tu__―_y una bala de pintura le dio en la frente ―_y por ultimo yop…__―_dijo pip cuando varios dardos tranquilizantes lo adormecieron

Luego de que todos estuvieran bien fueron al comedor para saber quien gano todos miraban con cara de infinito desprecio a Anderson quien era el único sano

―_bien como verán el ganador es Alexander __―_dijo kris mirando a Anderson quien solo sonria victorioso

―_como lo hiciste?!__―_le pregunto alucard mientras se sacaba las ultimas hormigas del cuerpo Alexander lo vio con una sonrisa ególatra

―_de niño fue un explorador , de adolecente me meti al ejercito antes de entrar a iscariote estuve extraviado en la selva amazónica y fue miembro de la mafia __―_dijo Anderson mirando a todos que tenían cara de O.o al escuchar eso

―_POR QUE NUNCA NOS CONTO DE ESTO!__―_preguntaron heinkel y yumiko Anderson los miro serio

―_por que cuando les quiero contar o se hacer de ir a dormir o a patrullar __―_dijo este serio luego miro a kris

―_como gane y tengo el premio de esa cena aquí están las personas que llevare __―_dijo Anderson dándole una carta ella la abrió y rio al ver los nombres

―_claro les dire que vallan __―_dijo ella sonriendo y llendoce detrás de Anderson todos quedaron con cara de e.e

―_hay algo entre ellos yo lo se __―_dijo alucard señalándolos

* * *

**bueno aqui el cap 2 espero y les aya gustado ahora contestare algunos comentarios**

**Lalechugaloca:**me equivoque de palabra cuando puse la descripcion de pip xD sorry pero asi fue ademas si vi la serie isla del drama y de hay me base para esto xD y los valentine no se si los pondre ahora jejejeje

**Celtica Rous:**temo decirte que sera algo parecido a eso pero no tanto como lo que iso chris en isla del drama (creo que asi se llamaba xD)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: "El secreto"

Un día aburrido en la isla Alucard se encontraba dormido en su ataúd, Victoria y Pip habían salido a buscar algo que hacer por ahí, Integra se quedó en la entrada de su cabaña mirando la playa mientras fumaba, y Anderson que se había hecho humo ya que nadie lo había visto desde el desayuno.

—_Flor imperial. Te gané 16 veces seguidas Alhambra, ahora paga_— dijo Heinkel extendiéndole su mano para que le dé el sombrero.

—_¡¿Cómo es posible?! Yo perdiendo en póker, pero si es mi elemento_— dijo Alhambra sorprendido ante eso.

—_Hace mucho tiempo Alhambra ganaba en póker con toda armonía, pero todo cambió cuando Heinkel Wolfe atacó. Solo el avatar maestro del póker podía defenderlo, pero cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba desapareció..._— se reía Rip mientras miraba a Alhambra en posición fetal.

_—Bien vengan todos, es hora de la competencia. Es hora de ver quién come más_— dijo Kris apareciendo en el otro lado de la barra, luego notó cómo Alucard, Integra, Anderson, Pip y Seras entraban.

_—Bien, tengo hambre_ —dijo Pip con una cara sonriente porque nombraron la palabra comida.

—_Bien, siéntense todos por favor que ya traerán su comida_ —dijo Kris y todos tomaron sus lugares. En eso entro el Doc con varios ayudantes quienes llevaban bandejas, dejaron una a cada uno

—._ Espero y les guste lo picante_ —dijo Kris haciendo sonar unas castañuelas y abrieron las bandejas para notar solo un arroz con salsa y carne.

—_¿Esto es una broma? ¿Dónde está lo picante en esto?_—dijo Integra mirando el arroz que se veía apetitoso.

—_Éste juego será de 5 platillos. El primero es "Arroz de los infiernos",__una receta española para hacer arroz picante que debo decirles la prepare yo misma_ —dijo Kris con una sonrisa, todos miraron el arroz.

—_Creo que hay algo raro en esto. Aquí la mayoría somos vampiros y otros solo simples copias de vampiros_ —dijo Alucard refiriéndose con lo de vampiros a él y Seras, mientras que las copias a Rip y los demás de Millennium.

—_Tenía previsto esto, así que hice uno especial para ustedes. Es arroz de sangre por eso su tonalidad roja, es más fuerte. Ahora sí, disfruten_ —dijo Kris y sonó una campana y todos comenzaron.

—_Mmm...esto es delicioso_ —dijo el Mayor comiendo como si nada, luego se detuvo en seco, su cara comenzó a enrojecer y sudar fuertemente

—_ ¡AGUA!_ —gritó Montana haciendo lo que nadie creería que podía hacer: CORRIÓ hacia la cocina a tomar agua. Todos quedaron mirando ese milagro de la vida.

—_Bien, el Mayor quedó fuera_ —dijo Kris y lo tachó de la lista.

—_Esto es malo. Si el Mayor no pudo comer eso quiere decir que es muy picante, ya que él se come hasta un auto si le fuera dada la oportunidad_— comentó Schrödinger a Hans quien solo lo miró y siguió comiendo como si nada. Luego de que todos terminaran el arroz Pip repitió el plato ya que le gustó, estuviera o no picante.

—Bien ahora el segundo platillo, tráiganlo por favor. Mientras los ayudantes traían las bandejas las destaparon para ver un sándwich de carne asada con picante, chiles, jalapeños y salsa inglesa (ya me dio hambre me pasa por escribir con el estómago vacío xD ) Heinkel sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlo:

—_Esto se ve delicioso_ —dijo dándole la primera mordida, pero cuando tragó comenzó a enrojecer y sudar casi como el Mayor había hecho antes. Luego cayó al suelo acalorado.

—_Agua..._—pidió con voz casi inaudible y los ayudantes se lo llevaron a la cocina, donde le lanzaron un buen poco de agua para sacarle el calor y se quedó allí sentado a un lado con Montana. Luego de que todos terminaran a duras penas de comer siguió el próximo plato "Puré de papas a lo volcán". Cuando trajeron el plato, Seras no pudo más por ver la enorme cantidad de puré de papas y salió corriendo por las náuseas.

—_Victoria fuera_— dijo Kris y luego notó como Pip y Heinkel se repartían el puré de Victoria. A la presentadora le salió una gotita en la nuca al ver tal escena.

—_¡Já! Esto no pica para nada_ —dijo Alucard con la boca llena mientras comía, pero luego cayó con la cara en el puré inconsciente por lo picante de éste.

—_Alucard fuera_ —dijo Kris mirando al vampiro inconsciente. Luego de eso siguió el 4 platillo "Sopa diablo", una sopa de chile, fideos cabello de ángel y picante. Todos tomaron la sopa y cayeron destruidos por lo picante. Todos menos dos personas: Integra y Maxwell.

—_Bien, llegamos a la parte final. Es hora de ver quien gana_ —dijo Kris mirando a los dos, y el plato final fue...

—_"Ensalada de fuego"_ —dijo Kris poniendo una fuente con ensalada frente a los participantes. Tenía chiles, jalapeños, cebollas, tomates, lechugas y estaba aderezada con salsa picante, pimienta y sal fuerte.

—_A ver quién resiste más Maxwell_ —dijo Integra mirando a su rival quien sonrió y comenzaron a comer, así siguió una hora hasta que ya quedaron llenos los dos, Enrico no podía más estaba sudando un lago, mientras que a Integra solo se le notaban unas pequeñas gotas de sudor.

—_Ya... ¡No puedo más!_ —gritó Maxwell corriendo hacia el barco y entró al camarote de Kris en ves del baño de ahí. Cuando tomó el agua de la jarra que había allí, notó algo raro en el escritorio: unos papeles y una foto. Por lo curioso que era, lo tomó y quedó impactado. —_O mi Gat..._—dijo impactado(no resisti ponerlo asi xD ) y yéndose, escondiendo los papeles en sus ropas.

—_¡Y tenemos una campeona! La ganadora de la inmunidad es Integra, a todos los veré en la fogata luego de que hayan votado para elegir a quien se va_ —dijo Kris yéndose, luego todos se acercaron a Integra quien estaba tomando agua.

—_¿Cómo puede ser que aguantaste tanto picante Ama?_—preguntó Alucard al verla. Integra lo miró.

—_Es que de pequeña eh comido comida india, y como es muy picante ya me acostumbré_ —respondió con simplicidad, nadie lo podía creer. Esa noche, todos se reunieron en la fogata que estaba junto al muelle, donde un pequeño barco con forma de zepelín esperaba para llevarse al perdedor.

—_Bueno, ya conté los votos y es hora de darles estas paletas a los que se quedan. El que no la reciba tendrá que irse_ —explicó Kris mientras iba entregando las paletas de colores con una calcomanía del sello Cromwell en ellas. Al final solo quedaban Schrödinger y Enrico.

_—Y ya solo nos quedan dos, y el que recibe la paleta esta noche es…_ —Kris levantó el dulce en su mano, ambos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos

—_…¡El chico gato!_— se la lanzó a Schrö, y Enrico solo se quedó mirando con cara de "¿Qué ha pasado?".

—_Enrico, todos han votado y tú eres el que se va_ —dijo Kris mientras Enrico se levantaba no sin antes mirarlos a todos.

—_Antes de irme tengo algo que dejar para que no me olviden_ —dijo Maxwell con tono casi malicioso, sacando el papel y la foto y yéndose del lugar.

Kris y Alexander corrieron para atraparlas pero fue en vano porque Alucard lo atrapó primero y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"Certificado de matrimonio del Ayuntamiento de la ciudad de Roma, Italia. Nombre del novio: Alexander Anderson. Nombre de la novia: Kris Dust" Cuando Alucard terminó su lectura, algo desconcertado, todos se quedaron mirando a Anderson quien estaba tapándose la cara con ambas manos y Kris estaba escondida en el pecho de él.

—_¿Cómo puede estar casado si es un sacerdote?_ —preguntó Integra mirando la foto que tomaron en el registro civil, en donde se veía a la feliz pareja.

—_Hace más de 3 años que no soy sacerdote, pero aún trabajo como un agente activo debido a que el Papa me lo concedió_ —respondió Anderson sin mostrar su cara.

—_¿Hace cuánto que se casaron?_—quiso saber Yumiko mirándolos.

_ —Desde hace 2 semanas. Bienvenidos a nuestra luna de miel_ —dijo Kris roja de vergüenza.

—_¿Y nunca pensaron casarse por iglesia?_ —preguntó Heinkel, y Anderson asintió.

_—Luego de este concurso nos íbamos a casar por iglesia_ —dijo Kris sin verlos y luego se fue con Anderson hacia el barco.

—_Bueno Alucard, ahí tienes tu respuesta a qué era lo que ocultaban el señor y señora Anderson_ —se burló Integra del vampiro que no salía del asombro.

_ —El muy desgraciado me ganó. Se casó antes que yo..._—pensó Alucard sin salir del asombro.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: búsquedas de artículos de juegos

Una linda mañana en la isla todos estaban en el comedor almorzando todo tranquilo alucard seguía sin creer que Anderson se caso antes que el pero ya tenía que superarlo de una ves

―_bien alguien tiene idea de cual será el juego esta ves?__―_pregunto heinkel a seras quien estaba lamiendo la paleta que guardo de la expulsión de maxwell

―_pues ni idea solo esperemos que sea algo menos peligroso como lo de las trampas o que me cause nauseas como lo de la comida __―_dijo seras sacándose el caramelo de la boca

En eso las luces se apagaron se escucharon dos gritos provenientes de la agente de hellsing seras victoria y la monja de Iscariote yumiko takagi en eso todos se levantaron mirando a todos lados derrepente sujeto con gabardina azul , una katana y pelo blanco peinado para atrás entro seguido de un hombre todo de negro rubio y con unos lentes que mostraba una exprecion fría y por ultimo la presentadora haciendo una entrada dramática saliendo de una compuerta en el suelo con una caja y mirando a todos

―_bien gracias muchachos ahora por favor devuelvan los disfraces al deposito si?__―_dijo kris a los hombres quienes llevaban los trajes estos se fueron y todos quedaron mirando con cara de ¿?

―_sera mi imaginación o vi un gran cosplayer de vergil sparda de devil may cry 3 y Albert wesker de resident evil 5? __―_pregunto pip con duda todos lo miraron con aun mas duda

―_sip son actores que contratamos por sus parentescos con los personajes para este evento será una búsqueda del tesoro primero armen un equipo de 2 por favor luego proseguirán a sacar un papel con el nombre de los personajes que tendrán que buscar las vestimentas para hacer el traje __―_dijo kris mientras todos no salian de la duda

―_como puede ser que ayas pensado en un reto tan patético para hoy?__―_pregunto alucard con duda y burla kris solo lo fulmino con la mirada

―_por vivir por lo menos 5 años en el orfanato de alex además la empresa creadora de esos juegos patrocinan este concurso y teníamos que hacer publicidad para ellos __―_dijo kris mirando con odio a alucard

Luego de que termino el parloteo y duda todos armaron los equipos que quedaron asi

Alucard y integra , seras y pip , yumiko y heinkel , schrodinger y hans , el mayor y rip , zorin y alhambra y por ultimo Anderson quedo forever alone

―_bien como todos tienen compañero excepto alex el solo tendrá que buscar su traje nada mas y para hacerlo interesante yo eligire su traje claro si te parece __―_dijo kris mirando al regenerador quien le dio su aprobación

―_bien primero alucard y integra vengan y saquen el papel de los nombres de los personajes de quienes buscaran el traje __―_dijo kris y alucard se acerco y tomo el papel

―_quienes les tocaron?__―_pregunto kris y integra tomo el papel ―_ dante y trish de devil may cry __―_dijo integra y kris les dio un papel con las imágenes de los personajes y sus referencias

―_ahora victoria y pip __―_dijo ella y se acerco pip para tomar el papel y los que lo tocaron fueron "chris redfield y jill valentine de la entrega del juego de capcom residente vil 1 " luego siguieron los demás a heinkel y yumiko les tocaron "nero y kyrie de devil may cry 4 " al mayor y rip "mundus y kat del juego DmC " a hans y schrodinger les toco " león Scott Kennedy y sherry birkin" y por ultimo a alhambra y zorin " annette y willian birkin de residente vil 2 "

―_una cosa mas los dos equipos perdedores tendrán un punto negativo para irse del concurso solo eso tenia que decirles__―_dijo kris entregándole los mapas y características de los personajes

―_bien por donde dice que estaban las ropas heinkel?__―_pregunto a su amigo quien tenia el mapa

―_según el mapa el vestido de kyrie y la ropa de nero están en esa cueva __―_señalo heinkel el agujero en la roca este entre con una linterna y los encontró

―_aja! Aquí están yumiko __―_salio heinkel con una sonrisa mientras yumiko daba pequeños saltitos pero luego vio una araña del tamaño de una mochila en la espalda de heinkel yumiko tomo un palo

―_MUERE! MUERE! ARAÑA! MUERE!__―_gritaba yumiko pegándole mas a heinkel que a la araña que ya se había ido

―_ups perdón heinkel__―_dijo yumiko mirando a su amigo quien tenia cara de idiota con unos dientes salidos y sonriendo tontamente en el piso

―_no mamá no quiero ir a la escuela__―_dijo heinkel con un chichon en la frente y sonriendo torpemente

Por donde victoria y pip

Ellos se encontraban en la bodega donde guardaban la comida mientras bucaban la ropa de ambos personajes

―_mira aquí esta la playera de chris y jill mas el chaleco de chris __―_dijo pip escalando la repisa para tomar el traje de ambos y llendose por lados diferentes para cambiarse

Por donde integra y alucard

Ambos se encontraban caminando por la playa mientras bucaban las cosas el mapa los llevo hacia el barco para ser precisos a la sala de maquinas hay en una bolsa encontraron los trajes de dante del devil may cry 3 osea solo la gabardina y el pantalón con las botas aun faltaban la espada , las pistolas , la peluca y los guantes también encontraron el traje de trish del devil may cry 4 que ese estaba completo solo faltavan las pistolas

―_mmm… luego preguntare si puedo quedarme con el traje asi podre mostrarte mi físico cuando estemos solos ama __―_coqueteo alucard a integra quien lo pateo en la entrepierna con la bota con punta alucard del golpe lo dejo tirado inmóvil

―_vampiro fresco__―_mascullo integra llendoce de hay en busca de las armas

Por Anderson

Este estaba en el campamento buscando por las cabañas su atuendo de wesker según el mapa este estaría por la cocina este fue hacia la cocina donde al entrar encontró al doc peleando con un pulpo que no quería entrar en la cacerola este no le dio mucha importancia y siguió buscando asta encontrar los lentes y la parte de arriba del traje pegados debajo de una mesa y se fue

Luego de unas horas para todos buscando los atuendos y una ves reunidos fueron hacia el centro del campamento ya vestidos y arreglados de esa forma en eso todos miraban riendoce como alucard abrazaba las pistolas de dante

―_mis presiosas cassull y jackall como las extrañe __―_decía el feliz mientras las abrazaba

―_emmm.. master esas no son cassul y jackall son ebony y ivory __―_dijo seras a su maestro quien la miro con odio

―_CILENCIO! CHICA POLICIA!__―_le grito alucard y seras se escondió detrás de pip

―_bien como veo que todos juntaron sus atuendos es hora de elegir el equipo ganador de quien se parece mas al personaje __―_dijo kris mientras señalaba a unos jueces y un escenario ya armado

―_aquí le llamaremos por el nombre del personaje __―_dijo kris y todos asintieron

―_primero el señor Albert wesker __―_dijo el juez y anderson salto haciendo una mortal hacia atrás callendo épicamente en el escenario y acomodandoce los lentes

―_presente…__―_dijo Anderson imitando la vos de wesker

―_ahora por favor diganos algo que wesker diría o haga algo que el aria __―_dijo el juez a Anderson este solo sonrio de la forma que lo aria wesker

―_algo que wesker diría_ _seria no estoy destruyendo el mundo lo estoy salvando y algo que aria seria esto_ ―dijo Anderson sacando la pistola de wesker y disparando a alucard

―_esto es algo que aria wesker __―_dijo Anderson y se bajo luego siguió alucard este subió regenerándose sus heridas luego miro a los jueces

―_bien ahora por favor muéstrenos algo que aria dante o diría ―_dijo el juez a alucard y este acintio

―lets rock ―dijo alucard imitando a dante y sacando sus pistolas comenzó a disparar a Anderson este esquivaba las balas luego saco a rebellion y comenzó a darle varias estocadas y Anderson las esquivaba luego los dos saltaron alucard volvió a pararse en el escenario y Anderson en una piedra con la pose de wesker y acomodándose los lentes

Luego de un rato los ganadores resultaron ser por esa epica pero corta lucha alucard y Anderson quienes ganaron la inmunidad y también los trajes bueno todos se quedaron con ella ahora seguiría la eliminación kris iva entregando las paletas asta que quedaron 3 pesonas y una sola paleta heinkel , el mayor y zorin

―_bien esta eliminación será doble asi el que reciba la paleta se queda y los que no pues bye bye ―_dijo kris y todos estuvieron expectantes para saber que pasaba

―_y el que recibe la paleta eeeeeeesssss…nero digo heinkel_―dijo kris dándole la paleta a heinkel quien estaba mirando el arma de nero

Una ves que montana y zorin se fueron sin decir nada todos se fueron a dormir excepto alucard quien se fue a atormentar a integra diciendo que "por que no quiere tener hijos con el hijo de sparda" y ella ya andaba con una venita en la frente queriendo matarlo , Anderson se paseaba por el barco buscando a kris quien le había mandando un mensaje

―_kris? Donde estas? ―_preguntaba Anderson aun vestido como wesker ya que el mensaje decía que valla a verla con ese traje

―_por aquí señor wesker _―se escucho la vos de kris en una manera seductoria proveniente de su camarote Anderson sonrio de una forma picara al verla

―_que necesitas no sabes que mi tiempo es valioso ahora estaba haciendo un nuevo virus ―_dijo Anderson siguiendo el papel de wesker kris lo tomo del chaleco y lo llevo adentro

―_y si tratas de hacer que jake nasca?―_dijo ya metiéndolo al camarote

―_pues intentémoslo ―_dijo Anderson cerrando detrás de si la puerta del camarote


	5. Chapter 5

**aqui el capitulo 5 se que me demoro pero me es complicado equilibrarme con tantos fics que tengo por favor tenganme pasiencia para escribir los caps de todos bueno les dejo el cap...a si feliz navidad **

Capitulo 5:preguntas y respuestas

dia caluroso en la isla integra se encontraba en el comedor comiendo algo mientras terminaba un crucigrama que le dio walter , seras estaba con pip en la playa nadando un poco , alucard estaba "explorando " la isla a ver que encontraba cosa que solo encontro insectos de tamaños monstruosos ,heinkel estaba dormido en una amaca que habia echo en la playa junto a dos palmeras mientras yumiko solo estaba dormida , alhambra el se encontraba jugando a las cartas con hans y anderson y le iva peor que contra heinkel

-_por favor todos los participantes reportarse a la fogata para la competencia y que alguien sea valiente y despierte a yumiko cuidado ella es peligrosa si la despiertan-_walter hablo por el microfono todos escucharon y fueron a la fogata mientras anderson fue a despertar a yumie

-_bien ya estan todos?-_pregunto kris mirandolos y todos se miraron entre si

-_faltan anderson y la monja -_dijo alucard y luego los vieron llegar

-_bien el evento de hoy sera un concurso para ver quien responde mas preguntas el ganador resibira la inmunidad el perdedor tomara la poca dignidad y se ira aunque dudo que alguien no cometa una locura si se va-_dijo kris en vos vaja lo ultimo para que no la escucharan

-_bien la primera es para hans -_kris miro al hombre lobo

_-cual es el significado de la vida ?-dijo_ ella y hans quedo pensando abrio la boca para decir algo pero se callo

-_correcto aun no se sabe muy bien el significado de la vida-_dijo kris a hans quien solo sonrio un poco

-_ahora para alucard ¿si restamos los 3 lados del triangulo y le sumamos 4 lados de un cuadrado cuanto es la superficie del circulo?-_pregunto ella y alucard quedo con cara de :pokerface:

-_haber si restamos los 4 lados de un triangulo mi deduccion es que esta pregunta es una perdida de mi tiempo asi que me rindo-_dijo alucard y kris solo lo miro

-_bueno era una pregunta capsiosa osea que lo que dije no tiene nada que ver con nada de eso-_kris sonrio y alucard golpeo su mano en su frente

-_bien para integra ¿cual era el plan nazi?-_pregunto kris y integra solo penso

-_crear un ejercito de vampiros?-_dijo ella y kris nego

-_no era crear al hombre perfecto como ellos se creian supeirores por ser rubios y de ojos azules mataban a todos los que ellos creian inferiores -_dijo kris y luego todos miraron a hans , rip y alhambra

-_a mi no me miren yo soy brasileño -_dijo alhambra y todos volvieron para contestar las preguntas

-_para heinkel ¿ cual es el arma con mas capasidad destructiva?-_pregunto kris y heinkel rio ufano

-_tss mas facil no podria ser una granada ….-_dijo como si la respuesta estubiera correcta cosa que estubo muy mal

-_mal es la bomba nuclear -_heinkel quedo con cara de sorprendido se habia equibocado en lo que dijo

-_bien para victoria ¿quien es santa claus?-_pregunto kris y seras penso la respuesta

-_es un hombre gordo de traje rojo que lleva regalo a todos los niños y niñas buenos del mundo -_dijo victoria sonriendo tiernamente ante eso

-_santa claus no existe -_corto secamente anderson la conversacion todos lo miraron con odio y lo señalaron asta alucard y kris

-_ATEO!-_gritaron todos y anderson solo quedo mirandolos con cara de pesadumbre

-_oh por favor no me digan que creen eso cosa que hicieron la navidad muy materialista al crear a ese hombre por favor piensen un poco -_anderson solo miro a otro lado rodando los ojos todos lo miraron con odio

-_bien ahora para schrodinger¿quien es batman?-_pregunto kris y schrodinger abrio la boca para contestar

-_es un hombre que perdio a sus padres de niños y se iso heroe para proteger ciudad gotica a y es el dios de los murcielagos -_rio un poco con lo ultimo

-_bien ganas un punto -_dijo kris y luego siguieron con las preguntas asta llegar a la ultima

-_bien para ti alex esta es la ultima asta ahora pip tiene 4 , alucard 3 , seras 1 ,schordinger 4 , yuimiko 6 , heinkel 2 , integra 4 , hans 1 , alhambra 3 , rip 2 y tu 6 si contestas esta seras ganador de la inmunidad si no le queda una pregunta a yumiko para contestar -_dijo kris y anderson la miro para contestar la pregunta

-_¿quien fue el ganador del mundial 2010?-_pregunto kris y anderson penso mucho la verdad nunca le intereso el futbol

-_emmm... italia?-_pregunto anderson y kris nego

-_no fue españa ahora para yumiko ¿quien fue o fueron las personas mas importante en tu vida?-_pregunto kris y yumiko miro a heinkel y anderson

-_son alexander y heinkel al padre anderson lo oquiero como a un padre el me crio desde que era una bebe me dio el cariño paternal que nunca tuve ya que jamas conoci a mis verdaderos padres y a heinkel el fue no solo mi compañero en el orfanato fue mi mejor y unico amigo que eh tenido con el unico que no me llamaba rara por tener 2 personalidades a hambos los quiero mucho -_les sonrio mirando a heinkel y anderson quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa

-_bi...bien...la ….la ganadora de ...la...inmunidad...es...es...yumiko...waaa! eso fue tierno-_la conductora estaba a moco tendido por lo que dijo yumiko

ya en la fogata de desidia quien se iva ya habian entregado la mayoria de las cosas ahora solo quedaban 2 personas alhambra y seras

-_bien el que tendra que abandonar la isla y toda esperansa de ganar el premio seraaa alhambra-_kris le entrego la paleta a seras y alhambra solo suspiro y se fue al barco

-_bien me voy a brasil asta luego a todos y anderson santa sabe donde vives asi que cuidado-_alhambra le hacia señas a anderson mientras se iva este solo rodo los ojos


End file.
